For determining the position of an object located in a region of interest, medical imaging systems provide two-dimensional image data to a user. From WO 2006/114721 A2, a method is known wherein a tool is provided with markers which are visible in the images acquired by an imaging system. From the marker location information in the images, the tool location information can be derived. But two markers do not provide any rotational information.